Inside the PC
by GPR
Summary: The e-mail system at NCIS HQ has just recently been bugged by the Director so he can keep order. When reading the e-mails from Gibbs' team, however, he gets more then he barganed for. Implied Kibbs.


Yes, another one-shot from me, I've nearly written chapter 6 of always forever so don't kill me! This is basically what the e-mails in Gibbs' team could look like, I hope it's funny (to some degree) have fun. Implied Kibbs.

* * *

**8.30 AM, NCIS HQ, inside the e-mail accounts of Gibbs' team...**

**To: **K.Todd

**From:** DaLuvaMan

**Subject:** MINISKIRT!

Why are you wearing a mini skirt Kate? You should do more often, if only you uncrossed your legs...

**To: **DaLuvaMan

**From: **K.Todd

**Sbject: **Pervert

DINOZZO! You are such a pervert! I'm keeping my legs crossed I'll have you know!

**To: **DaLuvaMan

**From: **T.McGee

**Subject: **Reports

Have you e-mailed Gibbs your report yet?

**To: **T.McGee

**From: **DaLuvaMan

**Subject: **RE Reports

Yep.

**To: **K.Todd

**From: **DaLuvaMan

**Subject: **RE pervert

Aww, c'mon Kate!

**To: **DaLuvaMan

**From: **K.Todd

**Subject: **RE Pervert

Why'd I even give you my e-mail? You're making me sick Tony. This could be considered as sexual harassment! By the way, where's Gibbs? He should have been here by now.

**To: **K.Todd

**From: **DaLuvaMan

**Subject: **RE No longer about pervertism (if that's a word)

I dunno. Since when have you been interessted in Gibbs' where-a-bouts?

**8.45 AM**

**To: **K.Todd

**From: **DaLuvaMan

**Subject: **RE No longer about pervertism (if that's a word)

Kate? Are you gonna answer me? Raises eyebrows in suspicion

**To: **DaLuvaMan

**From: **K.Todd

**Subject: **RE You are KIDDING me!

There's nothing wrong with wondering where the hell my god damn boss is when he was supposed to be in 20 minutes ago. And why the hell are you called DaLuvaMan? Tony, you have the sexual performance of a cow on sedatives.

**To: **K.Todd

**From: **DaLuvaMan

**Subject: **RE YOU are kidding ME!

And how would you know that!?

**To: **DaLuvaMan

**From:** K.Todd

**Subject:** RE EXes

I spoke to your ex.

**8.55 AM**

**To:** K.Todd

**From:** T.McGee

**Subject:** Gibbs

Gibbs is here, Abby messaged me. She says he's not too happy.

**To:** T.McGee

**From:** K.Todd

**Subject:** RE Gibbs

He's always like that. Unless you make him happy.

**To:** K.Todd

**From:** T.McGee

**Subject:** RE Gibbs

And how'd you make him happy? That's an almost impossible task.

**To:** T.McGee

**From:** K.Todd

**Subject:** RE Gibbs

This just a guess, but if you're a redhead and sleep with him. That'll probably make him happy, most men are happy after that (most don't care about hair colour though...). Tony, however...

**To:** K.Todd

**From:** T.McGee

**Subject:** RE Gibbs

I see what you mean Kate.

**9.05 AM**

**To: **L.J.Gibbs

**From:** K.Todd

**Subject:** Where you've been

So you finally turn up. Bad night with another redhead?

**To:** K.Todd

**From:** L.J.Gibbs

**Subject: **You know

You know where and what I was doing last night Kate.

**To: **L.J.Gibbs

**From:** K.Todd

**Subject:** Hell yeah

Not a redhead then?

**To:** K.Todd

**From:** L.J.Gibbs

**Subject:** RE Hell yeah

Stop playing dumb.

**To: **L.J.Gibbs

**From:** K.Todd

**Subject:** RE Hell yeah

Humour me.

**To:** K.Todd

**From:** L.J.Gibbs

**Subject:** RE Hell yeah

A brunette.

**To: **L.J.Gibbs

**From:** K.Todd

**Subject:** RE Hell yeah

And? How was she?

**To:** K.Todd

**From:** L.J.Gibbs

**Subject:** RE Hell no

Don't go there Kate. You know they bug the system.

**To: **L.J.Gibbs

**From:** K.Todd

**Subject:** RE Hell no

Spoil sport.

**To:** K.Todd

**From:** L.J.Gibbs

**Subject:** RE Hell no

I'll make it up to you.

**To: **L.J.Gibbs

**From:** K.Todd

**Subject:** RE Hell no

You'd better.

**9.56 AM**

**To:** GothicGirlRulesTheWorld

**From:** T.McGee

**Subject:** Gibbs

Do you know why Gibbs is in late?

**To:** T.McGee

**From:** GothicGirlRulesTheWorld

**Subject:** RE Gibbs

No...

**To:** GothicGirlRulesTheWorld

**From:** T.McGee

**Subject:** RE Gibbs

You know! Like hell you know!

**To:** T.McGee

**From:** GothicGirlRulesTheWorld

**Subject:** RE Gibbs

Fine, he got a little tipsy last night and had a hangover. At least that's what he told me.

**To:** GothicGirlRulesTheWorld

**From:** T.McGee

**Subject:** RE Gibbs

Gibbs doesn't get drunk.

**To:** T.McGee

**From:** GothicGirlRulesTheWorld

**Subject:** RE Gibbs

Yes he does, ask Kate.

**To:** GothicGirlRulesTheWorld

**From:** T.McGee

**Subject:** RE Gibbs

What would Kate know?

**To:** T.McGee

**From:** GothicGirlRulesTheWorld

**Subject:** RE Gibbs

Er...nothing. Forget I said (or typed) that!

**To:** GothicGirlRulesTheWorld

**From:** T.McGee

**Subject:** RE Gibbs

What does Kate know?

**To:** GothicGirlRulesTheWorld

**From:** T.McGee

**Subject:** RE Gibbs

Abby?

**9.59 AM**

**To:** GothicGirlRulesTheWorld

**From:** T.McGee

**Subject:** RE Gibbs

Abby?

**10.15 AM**

**To:** K.Todd

**From:** DaLuvaMan

**Subject:** The grumpy old sod sitting at the desk to your left

What's up with him?

**To:** DaLuvaMan

**From:** K.Todd

**Subject:** RE The grumpy old sod sitting at the desk to your left

Nothing, he's fine.

**To:** K.Todd

**From:** DaLuvaMan

**Subject:** RE The grumpy old sod sitting at the desk to your left

How'd you know that? Oh, and have you done your report? I told McGee I did mine, but I haven't, can you e-mail me yours?

**To:** DaLuvaMan

**From:** K.Todd

**Subject:** RE The grumpy old sod sitting at the desk to your left

Isn't he always like that? And yes I've done my report and no, you're not having it.

**To:** K.Todd

**From:** DaLuvaMan

**Subject:** RE The grumpy old sod sitting at the desk to your left

Guess you're right...and damn you Kate. Now I got to do some work!

**To:** DaLuvaMan

**From:** T.McGee

**Subject:** Kate knows something about Gibbs

Abby said Gibbs was late because he had a hangover. She also said ask Kate. Gibbs doesn't get drunk, does he?

**To:** T.McGee

**From:** DaLuvaMan

**Subject:** RE Kate knows something about Gibbs

Not that I know of, hang on, I'll ask Kate.

**To:** DaLuvaMan

**From:** T.McGee

**Subject:** RE Kate knows something about Gibbs

Bug her to death more like.

**To:** T.McGee

**From:** DaLuvaMan

**Subject:** RE Kate knows something about Gibbs

What was that Probie?

**10.20 AM**

**To:** K.Todd

**From:** DaLuvaMan

**Subject:** Do tell

McGee said Abby said you know something about Gibbs.

**To:** DaLuvaMan

**From:** K.Todd

**Subject:** None of your buissness

It's nothing to do with you...no I don't know anything about Gibbs. I thought you were going to do your report.

**To:** K.Todd

**From:** DaLuvaMan

**Subject:** RE None of your buissness

Oh, look who's all defensive now! I bet you do. And yes, I gotta do my report.

**To:** GothicGirlRulesTheWorld

**From:** K.Todd

**Subject:** Your funeral arangement

You are so dead, McGee told Tony. Black or white flowers on your grave?

**To:** K.Todd

**From:** GothicGirlRulesTheWorld

**Subject:** McGee's funeral arangement

I'm soooooooooooo sorry! I'm gonna kill McGee!

**To:** GothicGirlRulesTheWorld

**From:** K.Todd

**Subject:** Your funeral arangement

And I'm gonna kill you.

**To:** K.Todd

**From:** GothicGirlRulesTheWorld

**Subject:** My funeral arangement

So's Gibbs.

**To:** GothicGirlRulesTheWorld

**From:** K.Todd

**Subject:** Your funeral arangement

Like hell he is if they find out what he was doing last night!

**To:** K.Todd

**From:** GothicGirlRulesTheWorld

**Subject:** My funeral arangement

What? That he was at yours?

**To:** GothicGirlRulesTheWorld

**From:** K.Todd

**Subject: **RE My funeral arangement

Abby! The system's bugged by the director!

**To:** K.Todd

**From:** GothicGirlRulesTheWorld

**Subject:** RE My funeral arangement

Oh shi- I mean shot.

**11.29 AM**

**To:** L.J.Gibbs

**From:** K.Todd

**Subject:** Abby told McGee who told Tony

We're busted.

**To:** K.Todd

**From:** L.J.Gibbs

**Subject:** RE Abby told McGee who told Tony

What the hell Kate? They _know_!?

**To:** L.J.Gibbs

**From:** K.Todd

**Subject:** RE Abby told McGee who told Tony

Not exactly, they think I know something about you they don't.

**To:** K.Todd

**From:** L.J.Gibbs

**Subject:** RE Abby told McGee who told Tony

Like hell you do.

**To:** L.J.Gibbs

**From:** K.Todd

**Subject:** RE Abby told McGee who told Tony

I think the director knows now.

**To:** L.J.Gibbs

**From:** K.Todd

**Subject:** RE Abby told McGee who told Tony

Gibbs?

**1.34 PM**

**To: **GothicGirlRulesTheWorld

**From:** TheDirector

**Subject:** The Embassador of France

Miss Scuito, may I remind you I will be showing the Embassador of France around your Lab later today as part of a tour for the NCIS HQ, and that I expect a hospitable reception for him.

**To:** TheDirector

**From: **GothicGirlRulesTheWorld

**Subject: **RE The Embassador of France

Sure! It'd be an honour. Are you touring him around the bullpen?

**To: **GothicGirlRulesTheWorld

**From:** TheDirector

**Subject:** RE The Embassador of France

Risking an encounter with Jethro is not a priotiory, so no.

**2.45 PM**

**To:** T.McGee

**From:** GothicGirlRulesTheWorld

**Subject:** Frenchie dude!

The Director has a visitor, the Embassador of France...whatever an embassador does. But anyway, he's gonna be poking round my lab.

**To: **GothicGirlRulesTheWorld

**From: **T.McGee

**Subject:** RE Frenchie dude!

Good for you, I'm stuck with DiNozzo. The Director has the system bugged Abby, he knows what you just wrote in your e-mail.

**To:** T.McGee

**From:** GothicGirlRulesTheWorld

**Subject:** RE Frenchie dude!

Did I say poking? I meant looking. How'd the hacking into the CIA go yesturday?

**To: **GothicGirlRulesTheWorld

**From: **T.McGee

**Subject:** RE Frenchie dude!

The CIA's not turned up yet, so it looks like I still got a job.

**To:** T.McGee

**From:** GothicGirlRulesTheWorld

**Subject:** RE Frenchie dude!

The system's bugged McGee.

**To: **GothicGirlRulesTheWorld

**From: **T.McGee

**Subject:** RE Frenchie dude!

I'm gonna kill you!

**To:** T.McGee

**From:** GothicGirlRulesTheWorld

**Subject:** RE Frenchie dude!

Kate's gonna do that first, there's a queue, you gonna have to wait your turn.

**3.33 PM**

**To:** K.Todd

**From:** L.J.Gibbs

**Subject:** Tonight

What are you doing tonight?

**To:** L.J.Gibbs

**From:** K.Todd

**Subject:** RE Tonight

Watching Desperate Housewives in my PJs and eating ice cream. Why?

**To:** K.Todd

**From:** L.J.Gibbs

**Subject:** RE Tonight

Fancy coming round mine tonight?

**To:** L.J.Gibbs

**From:** K.Todd

**Subject:** RE Tonight

We have a lot to talk about Gibbs.

**To:** K.Todd

**From:** L.J.Gibbs

**Subject:** RE Tonight

How about we talk it over with a drink?

**To:** L.J.Gibbs

**From:** K.Todd

**Subject:** RE Tonight

We're gonna get fired.

**To:** K.Todd

**From:** L.J.Gibbs

**Subject:** RE Tonight

Is that a no to the drink?

**To:** L.J.Gibbs

**From:** K.Todd

**Subject:** RE Tonight

...Okay, but it's not my fault if you get pissed again.

**4.20 PM**

**To: **L.J.Gibbs

**From:** TheDirector

**Subject:** What's going on?

I'd like to know, for once Jethro, without having to read through your e-mail what the bloody hell's going on with you and the rest of your team!

**To:** TheDirector

**From:** L.J.Gibbs

**Subject:** RE Rule number 12

If you hadn't guessed by now, I slept with Special Agent Todd and plan on doing so tonight aswell.

**4.30 PM**

**To:** DaLuvaMan, T.McGee, K.Todd, L.J.Gibbs, GothicGirlRulesTheWorld

**From:** TheDirector

**Subject:** Todays events and other daily reminders

Antony DiNozzo, I would like it if I didn't have to remind you daily that the company computer is not a machine for searching explicit things, especially if it's on Wikipedia or a stripper site.

McGee, I have the CIA crawling all over my ass because YOUR p.c. hacked into their main frame yesturday, which you forgot to mention to me...AGAIN. I'm only going to warn you one last time NOT TO DO IT OR I'M GOING TO FIRE YOUR ASS, EVEN IF GIBBS ASKS YOU.

Abby Scuito, I would appriciate it if you didn't _hug_ the embassador of France, a handshake would have been good enough.

Todd and Gibbs, my office, NOW. (Or to hell with it, I'll kick both your asses to New Mexico).

* * *

I personally don't think it's my best one shot, but hey! Please review,

GPR


End file.
